I hit like a girl
by dimplesgirl
Summary: Josh takes CJ out to dinner on Valentines day and someone mistakes it as a date...


**Title: "I hit like a girl….."**

**A random fun story, with my two favorite West Wing characters; CJ and Josh. Yeah, just a once off, total fun, no real plot…. ENJOY!!!**

**PS: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!! **

**Mwa mwa mwa**

**Miss CJK**

**Disclaimer: Me owning The West Wing?……Hahahaha yeah funny one……..**

"God I hate Valentines Day!!" CJ gulped down another large sip of her red wine.

"I love it!" CJ almost spat out her mouthful onto a grinning Joshua Lyman. "It's so…so, it's just so…"

"Cliché?" CJ forced Josh out of his deep thoughts.

"Oh come on it's fun, all the chocolates, flowers, candles, it's great and all the couples in love" Josh released a small content sigh as he gazed off into the night.

CJ caught onto his foolish smile. "I'm sorry sweetie, do you need some help with your tampons?" Josh rolled his eyes.

"Oh ha ha ha, you're so funny!" The sarcasm echoed in his expression. "I'm just a romantic" He made this statement as if he were extremely proud of it.

"Ok, ok no need to convince me, Cupid." A huge grin slipped into place behind her glass as CJ took yet another sip of her wine.

"Claudia- Jean, there's no need to be mean." Josh shot her his best 'hurt little boy' face, his tone openly mocking her.

CJ let out a heavy sigh. "Still can't believe you dragged me here." CJ and Josh had ended work at a much later hour than expected and although both their dates hadn't waited, Josh had called the restaurant and asked them to keep his table. After much convincing he'd dragged CJ out of the office and into a little Italian place a few blocks from his apartment, after all as he put it _'No one should be alone on Valentines Day.'_

"Come on, this is better than sitting home alone, right?"

"Sitting in this romantic restaurant, at a table lit with candles, with Joshua Lyman and thousands of couples in love surrounding us…." She paused. "Yeah, it's better than sitting home." She flashed him one of her electrifying smiles which in turn caused him to smile letting his captivating dimples make an appearance.

Josh reached for her hand which was playing with the candle wax that had fallen and stained the tablecloth. CJ raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"And now?" A small amused smile crept onto her lips.

Josh brought her hand over to his side of the table; causing her to lean into him. "CJ, we've known each other for along time now, we've worked together and had numerous conversations both professional and not, and well you know I love you…"

"Josh?" CJ tried to cut off his little speech but even after seeing the confused look apon her face he didn't stop.

"…As I was saying I love you CJ, and I know you love me, and so if it's ok with you.." CJ leant in further worried as to where this convosation was going. Her hand still intertwined with his.

"CJ, would you do me the honour of…" _Oh my God!! Josh Lyman is about to propose to me, Shit!!! _CJ's thoughts raced. "The honour of giving me the last of your steak?" Josh spoke the last few words fast making sure he kept his eyes glued to her face. Her expression during the entire convosation had just gotten more and more concerned and he was sure she was becoming nervous as to his intentions.

CJ abruptly removed her hand from his grasp and sat back in her chair, a look of relief rushing over her face. She thought she might slap him. She sighed. "God Josh, I thought I was going to have to fake a serious illness and make a run for it!!" CJ shook her head as Josh let out a hearty laugh.

"Ahhh come on CJ, are you saying you wouldn't give us a chance?" Josh formed huge puppy dog eyes and faked sadness.

"Not a chance in hell Mr. Lyman, not a chance in hell!" The pair broke into hysterical laughter, small tears even forming in the corners of their eyes.

"So…" Josh spoke after the laughter died down a bit. "You gonna eat that steak?" He raised his eyebrows towards CJ's unfinished Steak hinting he wanted it.

CJ just shook her head and slid her plate towards him. A sudden clank drew her attention to the other side of the room.

"OH CRAP!!!" CJ ducked down behind a menu trying to hide her face.

"What? CJ what is it?" Josh looked around confused at CJ's strange behavior.

"Shhh! Don't say my name!!!" CJ pulled on Josh's hand causing him to lean down and also duck behind the menu that was currently hiding CJ's face.

"CJ what the hell!!!" Josh smiled at her worried expression.

"It's my ex, I didn't exactly end it well." Josh smiled in a wicked way and poked his head up from it's hiding spot. His eyes darted across the room searching for the certain ex CJ was referring to.

"CJ the only people that's out there are Sen. Grant Sloan, the waiters and a bunch of random couples?" Josh's eyes lit up at the sight of CJ wincing in embarrassment. "You and Grant Sloan?" He now displayed a huge toothy grin.

"Shhh, Josh he'll hear you!" Once again Josh peeked up from behind the menu his eyes locked on the handsome man that had spotted him and was now heading towards their table.

"To late" Josh managed to squeeze out before Grant arrived at the table.

"Josh, how are you?" The senator smiled kindly at the man then noticed his date. "CJ? Oh my God CJ Cregg?"

CJ awkwardly put down the menu and faked a smile in his direction.

"Um hi" She was clearly embarrassed. Grant looked from CJ to Josh and then back several times, anger growing inside of him.

"Him? HIM?" Grant's voice grew louder as he pointed at Josh. "You, you ended us, so you could be with Him?" The disgust in the senator's voice made CJ uncomfortable. "Joshua Lyman???"

"Hey man lets just calm down ok?" Josh rose from his seat gently and spoke carefully to the angered man.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Him? I can date who ever the hell I want to!!" CJ too stood up coming face to face with Grant her eyes burning with hatred and anger.

A dirty smirk slid into place on Grant's lips. "All I'm saying is that even a slut like you could do much better!" His words were ice cold and struck CJ like a knife to the chest.

"Ok Ok, let's not make a scene…" Josh had been speaking at the same time as Grant trying to calm down his two companions when Grant had said it. "..hey? What did you just call her?!!" Josh raised his voice for the first time looking Sen. Sloan dead in the eyes.

"Oh would you just stay out of this Josh it's none of your business!!" Grant rolled his eyes at the Deputy chief of staff and turned his attention back to CJ who was rambling on about his comment.

Josh tapped Grant softly on the shoulder ready to scream at him the minute turned to face him. Before he could react Josh was struck in the face with a hard punch from Grant which sent him tumbling to the table. CJ gasped as Josh's head flew sideways and hit a chair knocking him unconscious.

"I said STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!!" Grant shook his hand slightly not in the least bit worried that Josh was now lying motionless on the floor before turning back to CJ.

Of all the things Grant Sloan had expected CJ 's small fist punching him in the jaw and sending him flying to the ground was not one of them. "ASSHOLE!!!" CJ shot him a angry glare as he stumbled to his feet and fumbled towards the door. She quickly turned her attention to her friend who was been fawned over by the many bystanders.

CJ knelt down next to him. "Josh? Josh are you ok?" CJ removed her jersey and placed under his head. "Joshua?" Josh opened his eyes to the concerned blue orbs of CJ Cregg. Vaguely aware of what had just taken place. "Josh, oh thank God!!" CJ and their waiter helped sit Josh upright.

"Whoa" Josh swayed slightly. The worry in CJ's eyes brought him hurtling back from his unconsciousness. "Hey, Claudia I'm fine" He flashed her one of his cheesy grins and stood up slowly.

CJ stayed behind him as well as the waiter while he regained his balance. "Um, could we just get the bill please?" CJ sent the waiter a pleading smile, and swung her arm around Josh supporting him as they headed for the door.

Although he was still quite out of it; Josh insisted on paying for their meal and in payment CJ held him up until they reached his apartment.

"Here, here, give me the keys," CJ smiled softly at the slightly wobbling Josh and snatched his keys from him. She then walked him to his bed and tucked him in.

"Hey, thanks for tonight." She removed her coat and sat down next to him; his eyes closed and half asleep.

"Don't mention it, I had fun." Josh kept his eyes closed but smiled in the direction of his colleague.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." CJ rolled her eyes in amusement.

He opened his eyes and grabbed CJ's hand in his. "Really I did, best Valentines day yet!!" He squeezed her hand slightly and winked at her.

CJ blushed slightly. "Thanks Josh I had fun too, although my hand is quite bruised and I'm pretty sure you've got a concussion." Josh snuggled into her subtly.

CJ leant down and placed a soft kiss onto his forehead. "Goodnight Cupid." She slowly rose switching out the bedside lamp as she headed for the door.

Josh called out just as she was about to shut the door. "Hey Claudia-Jean? Thanks."

CJ turned in surprise. "What for?"

"For hitting him." Josh's eyes sparkled in her direction.

"Well, you would have done the same if he hadn't gotten you first." CJ grinned at the sleepy man as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, but I hit like a girl." CJ watched as her friend curled up under the covers, shaking her head silently as she closed the bedroom door.

**Review? OH come on, Please review……?**


End file.
